The Bet
by RiAddison
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are invited to a Golden Trio lookalike party. Hermione runs into Draco and what will happen when she makes a bet with him? DRAMIONE


I had this idea originally as a parody about all the crazy Harry Potter fans that have parties where everyone dresses up as their favorite characters. But it turned into a Dramione fanfic, as most of my stories do. So I hope you like it, I wrote it in honor of Tom Felton, the sexy beast who plays Draco Malfoy. His birthday is today. So Happy Birthday Tom Felton!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated together to the home of Neville, one of their old Hogwarts classmates. They had been invited to a 'Golden Trio' party, which as annoying as they thought it sounded, they had agreed to come. Walking in, the three where surprised and appalled to see that everyone looked like them…exactly like them. A Ron lookalike walked past Hermione and gave her a leer, which she returned with a grimace. Turning, she asked Harry, "What is going on? I thought this was a party for us, not a party where everyone looks like us."

"I don't know, Neville told me it was a special party for us," Harry replied.

As he said that, the subject of their conversation appeared, and said happily, "Do you guys like it? I wanted to have a party for you three, but I know that you always get swarmed by fans at parties so I had everyone transform themselves into you three so you could blend in."

Harry and Hermione had a look of utter disbelief on their faces, while Ron looked around happily at all the Rons in the room. Grinning, he said, "Bloody hell, would you look at all the people who want to be me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she said, "Neville, this is not what we had in mind when we came, to be honest it's a bit disturbing," while she watched two people that looked like herself and Harry snogging passionately in the corner.

Neville's face fell, and he replied dejectedly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Harry patted him on the shoulder and responded, "Thanks for the thought, mate, but next time just get us a nice, non-lethal houseplant or something."

"Okay, I will!"

The three watched him scurry away into the mass of doppelgangers. Just then a gaggle of Hermiones came running up to Harry and Ron.

"Omg, you're the real Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, aren't you?"

"So handsome!"

The Hermiones proceeded to continue speaking over each other as they dragged the two shell-shocked boys off. The real Hermione just stared after them, amused by the look of panic on their faces. She then wandered over to the refreshment table. After getting some punch she turned and ran into someone, spilling her drink all over said person.

"Sorry…" she trailed off as she looked up and met the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell, this is my new suit! Why did I come to this stupid party anyway?" Draco said angrily, brushing his suit off with a napkin.

Hermione smirked as she watched him, and said, "Dabbing won't help, you know, you'll have to soak it in cold water before the stain sets."

"Shut up, Granger!"

"How'd you know it was me," she asked.

Draco smirked back at her and replied, "Because you're the only girl here with a brain, the only one is a complete know-it-all and the only girl in this room who doesn't want to shag me."

Hermione scoffed at his response, "And I know that you're definitely Draco Malfoy, no one else has that big of an ego. I'm surprised you could fit it through the doorway. And yes, I wouldn't shag you if you were the last man on Earth. Nothing you could do, would make me what to shag you."

"Care to make a bet, Granger," Draco asked, his smirk still in place, "If I can make you want to shag me, you'll do whatever I say. And if I can't, then I'll transform myself into ScarHead for the night and tell everyone I meet how awesome he is."

"Deal, you're going to be singing Harry's praises soon, Malfoy," she said confidently.

Smirking, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and bowed over it. Kissing it, he said charmingly, "Shall we dance?"

"If we have to…"

As the pair moved onto the makeshift dance floor, Draco pulled her close and started swaying to the music. Twirling her around, he thought to himself that this wasn't that bad actually. It was kind of nice not to have a twitter patted female throwing herself all over him. As the song came to a close, he led Hermione to a table. As they sat down, he asked, "So, wanting to shag me yet?"

"As if, just because you're a charming dancer, doesn't mean I want to shag you."

"I shall just have to try harder then, be right back," he said, walking away.

When he was gone, Hermione thought to herself that if he tried any harder she was going to lose. She had been lying when she had told him nothing would make her want to shag him. He was so bloody well handsome, and when he wanted to be he could be charming and suave. She had to be careful, she did not want to end up having to do whatever he said. Bracing herself, she waited for Draco to get back. Suddenly a hand covered her eyes from behind, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

Hermione shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear. Trying to block out any longing he had evoked, she replied sarcastically, "I don't know, maybe the Easter Bunny?"

"Wrong," the voice said, as he uncovered her eyes. He stood before her with a beautiful red rose. Handing it to her, Draco said, "For the pretty lady…and don't worry, it doesn't have thorns."

In spite of herself, Hermione blushed and took the rose. Grabbing her hand, he once again dragged her to the dance floor. Tucking the rose in her hair, he forced her head down on his shoulder and swayed with her back and forth to the music. Hermione gulped, she was losing the bet. But he smelled so good, and she could hear his heartbeat which was beating as fast as hers. Frowning in confusion, she looked up at him, and could have sworn she saw a flash of desire in his eyes before a smirk slide into place. They danced the rest of the night, and the subject of the bet wasn't brought up again. They didn't realize that they had stopped dancing because of the bet, and had started to dance because they enjoyed dancing with each other. When the night was over and the music stopped, Draco and Hermione looked around dazed as each realized the party was over.

Coming to her senses before him, Hermione said triumphantly, "I win!"

"Won what?" he asked.

"The bet, I don't want to shag you, so that means I win," she explained, smirking.

Draco reached over and wrapped her tight in his arms. Gazing down into her eyes, he lowered his head and snogged her. As they kissed, Hermione forgot completely about the bet. When it stopped, she looked up into his eyes with a glazed look in her eyes.

"You sure you don't want to shag me?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again," she said, grabbing his tie and pulling his mouth to hers.

A minute or two later, Draco pulled away and asked, "So does this mean I win?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I have to do anything you say."

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute, and asked, "Anything?"

"Yes yes, anything."

"Then I say you have to be my girl…"

"Hmmm, fine if I have to," Hermione sighed resigned, but then smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'd love to be your girl, especially if that means more snogging."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
